1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flashlight module and particularly to a flashlight module and an image capturing device having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In the current information age, people are becoming more and more dependent on electronic devices. In order to meet the requirements of high speed, high efficiency and compactness, various portable electronic devices having image capturing functions have become the mainstream products and have all been the indispensible devices in the modern life. In recent years, various image capturing devices (e.g., conventional cameras, digital cameras, mobile phones having image capturing functions, or the like) have been extensively adopted. In order to improve the capturing function of the image capturing devices, in general, disposing a flashlight module in the image capturing device is necessary for providing extra brightness to obtain a clearer image.
In general, when high optical zoom-ratio lenses are applied in digital still cameras (DSC) or mobile phones having image capturing functions, the flashlight module is required to have pop-up function, so that during the image capturing process, the emitted flash is not shielded by the lens cone which is extracted from the zoom-ratio lens. In general, the flashlight module having pop-up function is designed to be connected with the main body of the image capturing device. However, in such configuration, the volume of the main body of the image capturing device may be occupied by the flashlight module, so that the image capturing device disposed with a flashlight module having pop-up function has been unable to comply with the requirement of miniaturization.